The present invention relates to novel catalyst compositions that have been adapted to catalyze the dehydrohalogenation of 1,1,2-trihaloethane to 1,1-dihaloethylene, e.g., 1,1,2-tricholoroethane to 1,1-dichloroethylene that is also known as vinylidene chloride.
Various types of catalysts have been used in dehydrohalogenating applications. Although catalysts are known for this process, the use of the catalyst composition of the present invention has not been reported.